


tasty (part 1)

by rosetterer



Series: Stucky Farm AU [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Almost Caught, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Always, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is still 19, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Enthusiastic Consent, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Steve is somewhere between 25-30, Sub Bucky Barnes, Swearing, Top Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky Barnes, blowjob, whatever you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetterer/pseuds/rosetterer
Summary: The tears fell down his cheeks when Daddy took hold of his head to keep it still. He hammered into him, his mouth once again open in a silent moan. It was only when Daddy told him to look at him that Bucky realized his eyes had lost focus.He looked up, his blue eyes round and shiny.''Just like that, baby.''
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Farm AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826242
Comments: 10
Kudos: 228





	tasty (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is short but I had a sudden moment of inspiration :)

Bucky made sure to keep his eyes on the man in front of him as he stretched his mouth around his erection that had been tenting his pants for the past hour that they had spent teasing each other until neither of them could take it anymore.

He breathed in through his nostrils and moved closer to his crotch, his forehead hitting Steve's lower stomach and making the man in front of him let out a deep chuckle.

Steve's face was stuck in a constant silent moan as he stared down at Bucky who had a big wet stain on the front of his sweatpants, reminding him of how he'd been a good boy and cum from just humping against Daddy's thigh only a few minutes ago.

A big hand cupped the back of Bucky's head and he hummed around the cock as he pushed himself a little further. A small gag escaped his throat and he took in a deep breath again before pulling away slightly.

''Jesus, baby,'' Steve groaned then, his fingers twisting in Bucky's hair. He moved his hips, pulling his cock out of Bucky's mouth to give him a quick break, and took a hold of it, rubbing it against his lower lip, teasing him. ''Fuck, you're pretty. Keep going when you're ready.''

Bucky's jaw hurt and his throat was beginning to feel dry from all the spit that had poured out of his mouth during his little mission to get Daddy to cum, but he couldn't stop himself from immediately going back for more.

He swirled his tongue around the head and sucked him in again. He started a slow rhythm, making sure to take him all the way in, and bobbed his head back and forth, his hands making their way to Daddy's thick thighs.

Daddy tasted amazing, a little salty from sweat but otherwise sweet. A perfect mixture of the two. Bucky closed his eyes, focusing fully on what he was doing, and moaned when the grip in his hair got a little tighter, burning his scalp slightly. He couldn't help but look up again, Daddy's eyes staring back at him blue and as intense as ever. His mouth wasn't open anymore, instead, he was biting his lower lip between his teeth, trying to stop him from moaning.

Bucky couldn't have that. They were alone in the house. They were allowed to be as loud as they wanted to be.

One of Bucky's hands fell away from Steve's thigh and made its way down to his balls. He teased them for a while, barely rubbing his hand against them until he took a good hold of them, fondling them with the perfect amount of pressure that he knew Daddy loved. 

''Oh, shit!'' Daddy moaned, his hips snapping forward and pushing his cock deeper down into Bucky's throat.

Bucky hummed in happiness, increasing his speed. He closed his eyes again in focus and tried not to think too much about the fact that the corner of his mouth was beginning to hurt. Daddy's hips were now moving forward in small pushes and he allowed him to do that because it could only mean one thing.

He was getting closer.

Bucky pulled away, pulling an annoyed groan out of Daddy in the process. He didn't look at him, only wiped away some of the spit that had made its way down his jaw, and circled his tongue around the angry red cockhead again.

This time around he took his time, his hand still fondling at Daddy's twitching balls. He licked the underneath of the cock slowly and then when he got back to the head, he kissed it and allowed just the tip of it to go back into his wet mouth.

''Fuck, baby,'' Daddy groaned lowly, his hips moving forward fast, pushing the cock back into Bucky's mouth. He moved his hand from where it was hanging by his side and brought it into Bucky's hair as well, gripping just as tightly as he was doing with the other one. ''You've been so good, baby. So fucking good but Daddy's gonna take care of the rest, hm? You just stay right there.''

Bucky nodded, keeping his throat open and relaxed as Daddy rested his cock there, only slightly moving his hips. He moved his stilled fingers carefully against Daddy's balls, needing to do something while the other man took in a couple of deep breaths, calming both of them down just a little bit before the big finale.

Daddy pulled back just a little, pushing the head of his cock against the soft inside of Bucky's cheek. One hand let go of his hair again, and Steve brushed it against his cheek, feeling the bump that his cock had created there.

''God,'' he whispered so silently that Bucky barely managed to hear him.

He blinked up at him, starting to feel a little tired. They'd been at this for a long time.

''Okay… Here we go,'' Daddy told him and pushed his hips forward once again. He knew that he didn't need to be careful, Bucky was the best at taking his cock.

He brought hips forward once, then twice, giving Bucky's throat a chance to relax around him, before he started his usual pace; relentless and so sudden and fast, that it always managed to pull little whines and loud gasps out of Bucky's mouth. Tears started burning in his eyes as Daddy chased his high, looking down at him, not wanting to miss a second.

Bucky could barely handle it, the feeling of Daddy filling his mouth, his cock so hot and hard, ready to cum, and the hold he had on his hair, pulling hard enough that Bucky could really feel it. It helped him stay in the present and not get lost in his head like he so often did.

The tears fell down his cheeks when Daddy took hold of his head to keep it still. He hammered into him, his mouth once again open in a silent moan. It was only when Daddy told him to look at him that Bucky realized his eyes had lost focus.

He looked up, his blue eyes round and shiny.

''Just like that, baby,'' Daddy groaned and smiled a small smile at Bucky, who was patiently waiting. ''Prettiest thing I've ever seen, I swear to God. Oh-''

Bucky hummed against him, his cheeks now hallowed, as Daddy's thrusts turned more erratic and sloppy. He took in a deep breath.

''I'm so close, baby,'' Daddy warned him. ''Mmh, yeah, just like that. Suck, baby.''

Bucky tightened his lips around the hard cock, and noticed how Daddy's abdomen was beginning to twitch and move. He squeezed his balls in his hand, hurting him just perfectly, and felt the first rope of cum hit the back of his throat.

''Oh, fuck,'' Steve moaned quietly, his cock pulsating inside of Bucky's mouth, spurting out thick, hot strings of cum. He made sure to press his crotch right up against Bucky's face, needing to have his cock as deep as he possibly could.

Bucky sputtered against him, holding tightly onto Steve's shaking thigh, as he took in deep breaths, gulping it all down like the good boy Daddy always told him he was. He let his other hand fall away from between the man's legs and onto the floor, catching himself as he slumped down, feeling exhausted.

''Well done, baby,'' Daddy cooed at him then, slowly pulling his softening cock out and resting it against Bucky's lips. Lazily, Bucky sucked on it, cleaning up what was left of the mess Daddy had made. ''There you go, Buck. You okay?''

Bucky leaned his forehead against Steve's leg tiredly and nodded up at him. He felt fucking awesome.

Steve stroked his hands through his hair, scratching softly at his poor scalp. ''Yeah, you sure?''

''Mmh,'' Bucky hummed in reply and smiled. ''I'm good… You?''

''Never been better,'' Steve told him and helped Bucky stand up from what must have been an uncomfortable seat on the floor. He placed a small kiss on his swollen lips and smiled back. ''You're great, you know that?''

Bucky only hummed again, resting his head against Steve's shoulder. The spot that had dried on the front of his pants was beginning to feel itchy but he didn't have the strength to do anything about it.

At least not until he heard the front door open.

''Bucky,'' Steve spoke up immediately, his eyes wide in surprise. ''You said they wouldn't be back for an hour.''

''That's what I thought!'' Bucky whispered to him harshly, pulling away from him.

''James! We need you!'' came his mother's voice from downstairs.

''Be right there, mom! Is everything okay?!'' Bucky yelled back, a panicked look in his eyes as he hurried to his closet. He took his dirty pants off and threw them on his bed. He grabbed the first pair of jeans he saw and put them on as fast as he could. ''Steve, put your clothes on.''

Steve seemed to snap out of some kind of a trance at Bucky's words and quickly tucked his cock in his underwear and pulled up his trousers. It wasn't fair how sexy the man looked putting clothes _back on_.

Bucky zipped his jeans up and took a quick look at himself in the mirror.

''James!''

''Coming!'' he yelled back again and rushed over to Steve. He smiled a little and kissed him on the cheek. ''I'll be right back, stay here. I'll figure something out.''

''You better,'' Steve huffed out, putting his belt back into its place.

Bucky winked at him and hurried out of his room and down the stairs.

Whatever he was going to come up with would have to be something very good because the excuses were quickly starting to run out.

  
  



End file.
